Sigh
by Selah1
Summary: Ed sighed lightly as his lips met Roy’s for the sixth time that morning. [Roy x Edward]


Ed sighed lightly as his lips met Roy's for the sixth time that morning. In the back of Ed's mind, he knew that he should move away and let Roy go to work.

Even if Roy had initiated the kiss in the first place, neither of them could leave it at one kiss. One thing lead to another and it became serious all too sudden.

Ed's fingers were clung to Roy's jacket. When Roy's lips left Ed's to brush against the blond's neck, Ed sighed again.

"Hmmm… Roy don't you have to go to the office. Hawkeye will be mad if your late," Ed managed to say before he groaned when Roy bit at his collarbone.

Ed blinked when Roy's arms which a couple of minutes ago were wrapped around his upper back were gone.

"What are you do-" Ed began.

Roy smirked as Ed let out a purr, forgetting whatever was on his mind as Roy let his fingers stroke against Ed's scalp.

"Don't worry about it Ed," Roy replied, as Ed purred in response.

Roy let his fingers rub the back of Ed's neck, before Ed growled and moved away.

"Stop doing that," Ed said, sounding annoyed.

Roy looked amused. "Stop doing what?"

"Scratching your fingers against my scalp. I know what you're trying to do," Ed replied, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, then what am I trying to do then?" Roy asked.

"Your trying to make me pliant again, aren't you?" Ed accused.

Roy smirked and moved to brace his arms around the blond's waist.

Ed wasn't fooled and scowled at the older man's actions. He moved his hands to bat away Roy's but their fingers ended up intertwining instead. Ed glared at Roy who offered a smirk in response.

"Will you be in the library today?" Roy asked casually.

"Yeah, Al and I have so-" Ed stopped and glared at the black haired man.

Roy lifted an eyebrow and tried to put an innocent look on his face; Ed just scowled not looking impressed

"I have research to do," Ed explained. "That means, I don't want to be bothered," Ed snarled.

Roy laughed. "You didn't seem to mind last time"

Ed blushed before muttering, "That's not the point."

Roy smirked, "Of course not, Edward."

Edward glared and was about to give the black haired man a piece of his mind when he heard a car horn honking.

"Well," Roy said pleasantly, "looks like my ride is here after all."

Ed raised an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms. "Well go and do some paperwork for a change," Ed replied sarcastically.

"I'd rather spend my time with you," Roy replied.

Ed growled. "I'm doing research today! I don't want to be disturbed."

"All right, I get it you want to be left alone with the books to do research," Roy replied, with a sense of finality.

Ed seemed to be pleased with his response.

Roy grinned. "So what about lunch?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ed said sharply.

Roy looked amused. "Why not?"

"I don't have time," the blond alchemist quickly replied.

The car honked again and Ed looked at the door.

"Neither do you it seems. So, you better hurry before Hawkeye gets really mad because you were late," Ed replied.

Roy smirked. "Where's my goodbye kiss then?"

Ed nearly exploded. "Goodbye Kiss!"

So when Roy leaned down to kiss him, Ed had meant to push him away. Had all intents of pushing the older man away. Of course, he ended up just clinging onto Roy's uniform as Roy's tongue brushed  
the sides of his mouth.

"Roy," Ed gasped out as Roy mouth left the blond's lips and settle on  
Ed's neck.

Ed let out a moan as Roy switch between sucking, licking and biting  
at his neck.

"Don't–stop," Ed panted, as Roy bit down on some skin by the collarbone.

As Roy's hands dipped past the waistline of Ed's pants, Ed threw his head back and groaned as fingers squeezed flesh.

"Roy," Ed groaned before the black haired man's lips covered his quickly and efficiently.

Ed felt his fingers slip from where they had been gripping onto Roy's uniform.

Roy broke the kiss and placed Ed's arms around his neck and had one arm around Ed's waist to help hold up the blond.

Ed's fingers grasped at Roy's short hair, as he let out a moan when Roy carressed him again. Roy was touching him enough to put him in a sense of utopia.

"Roy pl-" Ed began before Roy's lips cut him off. Roy's tongue pushed insistently against the blond's lips.

Once Ed's lips admitted entrance, Roy's tongue seeked out Ed's. Their tongues danced and before long Ed was moaning into Roy's mouth.

Roy's hand found and began to stroke Ed faster and faster with each movement, guiding Ed to completion with each stroke.

Ed was came on the next stroke.

Arching into Roy's grip he pushed his hips into Roy's hand.

Ed groaned Roy's name in Roy's mouth.

One last brush of tongues and Roy's tongue left Ed's mouth. Ed was left leaning against Roy panting heavily, his arms still wrapped securely around Roy's neck.

Roy removed his hand from inside Ed's pants and licked his fingers clean.

Ed was amazed he could stand after that incident. Ed's knees had shook when he had met Roy's eyes and watched his lover lick his fingers clean. Ed sometimes found it hard to keep eye contact with  
Roy when his eyes were so dark and focused, like Ed was the center of Roy's universe. He seemed to be the only thing that matter; Ed shuddered at the implications.

Ed could feel Roy's fingers going up and down his spine. It really wasn't helping with the recovery process, Edward thought as his eyes fluttered closed, realizing they both would be very late.

Hawkeye would probably kill them both and yet…

Ed sighed as Roy's lips met his in another succession of kisses.

Days like this were worth living for.


End file.
